trussian_united_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
The 1st Trussian Civil War
Summary Before Trussian expanded beyond the stars it was a prosperous nation on the nothern Continent of Trussia Prime. During this time the most advance piece of technology could be considered the steam or cole powered engines. During the first Civil War Trussia was under the rule of the 21st King. During this time the Trussian Parliament was established for nearly two centuries. During the last century prior to the 1st Civil War the Trussian Parilament ruled as the main seat of power within the Capitol of Necropolis. During this time the elected head of state was the President followed by the Speaker and Vice Speaker of the house. During this period the Trussian Parliament passed and unkept the government for nearly an entire century. Following this period of governance the Parliament began to view the Monarchy as cerimonial and a bill was drafted over time in order to make this permanant and strip the Trussian Monarchy of its power. At this time the Parliament make several additional laws, policies, and rules of what the King could and could not do. Following this transgression the Trussian 21st King stormed the House of Parliament with the Military Police and Medjay with warrants for the arrests the the Trussian President, Speaker, Vice Speaker, and 16 representatives for treason agaisnt the state. The Speaker of the house at this time accused the 21st King of abuse of power and neglect of the people. As for the first time in nearly 70 years a Trussian Monarch had stormed into the House of Commons. The Speaker of te House Accused the King of Treason and many within the Parliament supported him. Folling the arrests the 21st King ordered the the following postions would be appointed my him personaly the next day and any objections would be treated and treason. The remaining representatives met in secret that night and aids the the representatives were sent the regions across the Empire calling for a call to arms and removal of the current king and to end the Trussian Monarchy in order to secure the rule of Paliament. Within the Capitol the Representatives of Parliament contacted Military Officers loyal to them and ordered for troops to march on the Kings Royal Palace within the center of the city. Meanwhile troops across 16 regions mobilized some 100,000 troops and marched on to support the Trussian Parliament. Meanwhile Trussias Parliament marched a garriosn force of 10,000 soldiers to the Kings Palace. Upon their march the Parliaments Armed Forces opened fired on the gate keepers. Upon their entrance shots were fired and fires were set. At the doors of the Palace the former Trussian 20th Kings begged for the violence to stop. He would only be shot dead with over 200 bullets reported being removed from his body. And thus Trussias 20th King and former ruler of the Empire was shot dead by his former soldiers who turned traitors. The 20th King of Trussia would be the first reported casualty of the Civil War, the forces at the palace would be fought back and along with Parliament which fled to the Trussian city of New Port which would be their de facto Capitol of their goernment. The 21st King would rein from Necropolis on his thrown, his armies would soon flood in from the west and set up security from various strategic points and plan for the retaking of the nation. The 1st Trussian Civil War would rain on for another three years claiming the lives of six million civilion and 4 million military personal.